


Just a lil bite

by orphan_account



Series: Puppy hybrid!Hongjoong [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Gen, M/M, Puppy hybrid!Hongjoong, and cute, he is spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hongjoong is a spoiled little puppy and biting is a no-no! Or it should be...





	Just a lil bite

“We should probably scold him for that,” Wooyoung whispers, discreetly, leaning into Seonghwa’s side as they both look at the foot of the couch where Hongjoong is. The pup is resting his head on Seonghwa’s thigh, seated on the floor with his back against the couch, eyes unfocused and half-lidded as he gnaws absentmindedly on Seonghwa’s fingers.

 

“We should,” Seonghwa agrees, and the two of them nod at the thought, but do nothing. “It’s gonna be difficult for us to tell him to stop if we keep letting him do what he wants like this,” he adds. Beside him, Wooyoung hums in agreement, reaching out a hand to scratch at Hongjoong’s head. They smile at the sleepy, content sigh that follow.

 

Wooyoung withdraws his hand as Hongjoong slowly sits up, eyes already closed as he lets out a long yawn. He stretches his arms over his head, back arching, before he climbs onto the couch to fit himself between the nonexistent space between his two companions.

 

“Move,” he demands, cranky with sleepiness, impatiently trying to shove the two apart.

 

“Joong, pup, you can’t just order us around like that,” Seonghwa scolds, keeping a stern voice and expression. He tries not to be swayed by the puppy’s displeased frown. “And you shouldn’t sleep here, anyway.”

 

Hongjoong answers him with a grunt, shoving harder at their shoulders. Wooyoung clicks his tongue warningly, and immediately, Hongjoong’s eyes fly open to a deceivingly innocent gaze. His lips jut out into a pout.

 

With a sigh, Wooyoung scoots farther, crossing his arms over his chest to appear angry but the corners of his lips twitch upwards as Hongjoong breaks into a pleased smile, squeezing himself into the small space. He rests his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder, taking the older man’s hand to hold it near his mouth and gently chew on the already wet fingers as he props his feet up on Wooyoung’s lap.

 

“Pup,” Seonghwa tries, and really, he does. He’s trying his best, but Hongjoong’s eyes land on his, wide and round and  _ sad. _ He should scold him, he knows he should, or Hongjoong will turn into a spoiled, rotten pup. He would keep throwing childish fits, and it’s only going to get worse each time. Seonghwa needs to put his foot down, if no one can,  _ especially _ that no one can.

 

But oh, Seonghwa is just a man, a weak, weak man. Instead, he says, “We’ll wake you before dinner, okay?”

 

Hongjoong’s lips quirk up victoriously, smug, teeth still closed loosely around Seonghwa’s fingers. He knows he’s won, and he knows he’s going to keep winning.

 

Nuzzling deeper into his newly acquired space, he shuts his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cc: lazlozuli
> 
> Anyway what yall think im gonna make a series bout this, could be soft n cute or full on smut idk yEET


End file.
